


Dinner and Lingerie

by Zail



Series: League Smut Series [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Birthday Dinner, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, I Don't Even Know, I failed miserably, I tried to make this sexy smut, Lingerie, M/M, Phel is a soft sky boy, Sett is a lovestruck puppy, enjoy you settphel hoes, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zail/pseuds/Zail
Summary: Despite Sett forgetting his own birthday, his mooncake is one to remembe such things. He surprises his man with some lingerie and dinner. AND his mother's favorite pie.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Settphel - Relationship
Series: League Smut Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388086
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Dinner and Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimkaiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/gifts), [sparkle_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/gifts).



The wooden door opened with a slight creak as a tired sigh left lithe man’s lips. Another arduous day completed. Sett’s muscles grew sore from the pit’s demanding actions. Beating skulls sure does take a toll on one’s body. Though something seemed off… his quarters were oddly quiet. His ears perked and a thrum of anxiety met his heartstrings. 

“Mooncake?” He asked in a worried tone. 

No response.

His particular business would have made Sett and those he loved susceptible to blackmail or kidnapping. 

“Phel?” He asked again, scampering about his apartment. “Aphelios?” He came to his bedroom, a wave of relief crashing over him to see his love propped up in their shared bed, a book sat leisurely between his hands. Sett could never understand why his love spent so much of his time pouring over books. 

The Vastayan quickly took notice of Phel’s lack of clothing. Usually layered in them, it was a fresh feeling to see his love sitting in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and stockings? Settrigh drank in the sight so beautifully presented before him. “Mooncake…” He whispered.

Aphelios finally tore himself from his novel, looking up to his love with a smile. He offered Sett a welcome home kiss and a sweet embrace.

“Is that mine?” Sett asked, referring to the blatantly large t-shirt.

He simply nodded in response, smiling at his lover. “Happy birthday, Settrigh,” he said quietly.

“Oh shit, that’s today?” Sett scratched his ears, chuckling to himself. “Well how ‘bout that.” Innocently placing his hands on Phel’s hips, “we doin’ anything special, mooncake?”

Aphelios gently removed Sett’s rough and calloused hands, pulling his t-shirt over his head in an overly slow and teasing manner.

And as if Sett’s view could not better itself, Aphelios revealed a lacy set of lingerie that matched the color of his raven locks. A ribbon-like top covered all the wrong places on his chest. A tight corset held tightly to his thin waist. Stockings that showed all of Phel’s creamy thighs. And the thong, the Vastayan could melt at the sight of Phel’s erotic clothes. He looked so...delicate. Despite his capabilities with various types of combat, it always escaped the pit boss how his mooncake managed to keep such a frail physique while being nearly equal in strength to himself. 

“I’m all yours for tonight,” Aphelios said, biting his lip.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Sett nearly groaned, “you’re gonna have a hard time walkin’ tomorrow, love.” Sett attempted to move his partner to their bed, though, Phel, being the graceful man he was, swiftly ducked from the embrace.

“Dinner first. I made those pork chops that you like so much, and a case of your favorite beer. Oh and a surprise for dessert.”

Sett’s sour mood turned to something not short of happiness. Aphelios could always send away any negative emotion without lifting a finger. His looks alone were enough to send the Vatayan on cloud nine. Despite being together for over a year, Phel’s allure had not aged in the eyes of Sett. Sett loved everything about Phel and nothing could ever change that. Ethereal was the closest word to describe the Lunari’s exquisite and feminine beauty.

“Damn, dinner and entertainment. Thank you Phel,” Sett said.

He simply nodded, hanging a glass of champagne that sat on one of the chestnut nightstands between his dainty fingers. Leading Sett into the kitchen, the latter was given the full view of Phel’s behind. 

And Sett, being the mischievous man he was, gave a prompt slap to Phel’s nearly bare ass. “I knew you would try that,” the smaller chuckled.

“It’s so tempting, how could I not?” The latter said through a laugh.

Aphelios removed the pork chops from the oven, steam gently tickling Phel’s skin. A delicious smell of meat and spices met Sett’s acute nose. A platter of cheese and grapes sat opulently on their dining room table, along with a cold glass of his favorite beer. How has he missed this when he came home? With the lavish silverware the raven-haired man saved for special occasions, the boss knew tonight was going to be one to remember, Aphelios gestured for his love to sit. Sett followed obediently, adoring his boyfriend. Wife material. Was the only thing that came to mind. 

A robust porkchop was placed in front of the Vastayan, and he allowed the steam to dance gently over his features. 

Phel sat adjacent to his boyfriend, shooting him a kind smile before cutting his own food into dainty pieces, befitting of himself. Sett, on the other hand, couldn’t be bothered to cut his meat, eating it in a less than appropriate manner. 

“Why do I even bother giving you silverware? I would scold you if it weren’t your birthday,” Aphelios said with a lighthearted sigh.

Sett continued eating, not bothering to respond to Phel’s remarks.

Ironic, it was. Two polar opposites attracted to each other so well, like magnets creating an equilibrium between the pair. This scene depicted the types of people they were, showing their true opposites. Aphelios, a graceful and gentle being was diligent in learning and wisdom. His feminine nature left question to many, the ideal vision of elegance. Sett was a bit of a brute, a man of bluntness who didn’t mind getting his fists dirty. He cared little for his looks and often questioned his lover’s worry about his appearance. Though the pair covered each other’s weaknesses, sealing their magnetic attraction. Where there was brute strength, there was strategic thinking, and where there was a delicateness of nature, there was another to ensure the safety of the other. Like pieces to a puzzle.

Aphelios watched in admiration of his lover as he enjoyed his meal, of course, a little sloppy for his own liking, but he realized long ago he should learn to accept the differences between each other.

“Whatcha looking at?” Sett asked through a mouthful of pork.

“You.”

Sett blushed. It was always the little things.

“I made your favorite pie too. Your mother’s recipe.” Phel said quietly, sipping his champagne.

Sett nearly choked on his food, “Ma gave you her recipe? Folks ‘ave been tryin’ to get that for years. She won’t even tell me!” He exclaimed.

Aphelios laughed, still clutching the thin glass of his champagne. “I suppose. She gave it to me while you were doing the dishes last time we visited. She told me to save it for a special occasion. I figured this was just.” Aphelios said gently. 

“That pie is good no matter what occasion.” Sett said with a chuckle.

With both plates clean, one more than the other, Aphelios set the pearl white china in the water basin gently. He knew he would be too occupied to clean later. 

“How many pieces do you want?” The Lunari was already at the pie.

“Just one for now, thank you.” Despite having a lack of table manners, he was still one for simple pleasantries.

A plate of chocolate raspberry pie was presented in front of the Vastayan, it looked exactly like his Ma’s, if not slightly better-not that he’d ever tell her. Sett had to admit, his pretty Phel was always an amazing cook. He started young, he drunkenly told Sett one evening, though The story put a bitter taste in his mouth. The Lunari were quite strict on rationing, passing it off as not to take more from Moon’s wealth than needed. Though the food would be handed off to the rich and those with connections, leaving the siblings almost always starving. Alune was always on the thin side to begin with, though Phel remembered she almost looked skeletal for a period. So, learning to steal from the overstocked food stash, he learned to cook to keep Alune healthy. But he enjoyed it, at least. It was a stress reliever in his mind, and it carried over to his adulthood. There have been plenty of occasions where Sett would arrive home from the pit to find an overly exquisite meal prepared for him. 

They ate in silence, reflecting on the night to come. And just as Sett finished his pie, He felt something almost gripping his crotch. His face blushed after seeing Phel smirking sexually while taking a bite of his pie. His foot fondled Sett through his jeans, resulting in the Vastayan’s tail and ears to twitch in anticipation. 

Suddenly, Sett scooped his love bridal style and carried him to their room. He gingerly placed his love onto their bed. Stripping himself of his vest and pants speedily, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

“I’d like to savor that pretty lingerie before I rip most of it off,” said a mischievous Sett.

Aphelios buried his nose into his lover’s stomach whilst he still stood at the edge of their bed and left butterfly kisses down to his sternum. He palmed Sett’s member through his boxers, staring into his eyes as he dragged the cloth down to his knees with his teeth. 

Sett finally realized how hard he was when his cock sprung upon being released from its prison. Phel earned a groan from this.

Aphelios propped himself on his knees, taking his lover’s cock gently in his hand. He gave an experimental lick of the tip, watching Sett flinch at the sensation. He began swirling his tongue around the tip, slowly taking more and more with each lap. His cold and slender fingers fondled the base while his mouth did the rest. Soft curses and groans spilled from the latter’s lips.

“God, Phel. You’re so good. Don’t stop,” Sett purred through his shaky legs. 

Those cold fingers and careful tongue were doing things to him. 

Phel continued his noble work, bobbing his head on the thick shaft, often glancing up to Sett’s thrown back head. He couldn’t help but smirk with each glance, though he remained careful to not hurt his lover. His soft hums grabbed an especially loud moan form Sett and he subconsciously bucked his hips deep into the Lunari’s throat. 

“Oh, s-sorry, Mooncake.” Sett attempted to say.

The smaller temporarily removed himself from the treat in front of him; “keep thrusting, you won’t hurt me.” 

“Are you sure?” Sett questioned, looking down to his mooncake through half-lidded eyes.

Phel simply nodded before entwining himself with the other’s cock. The taller gave an experimental soft thrust to find it was extremely pleasurable. 

His high was quickly arriving as a warm pool began building in his stomach, his feverish thrusts became more sporadic and desperate. 

It hit him like a wave on rocks; hard. “Phel!” he nearly screamed as he came.  
Sett collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. 

Aphelios pulled Sett into a sweet kiss, though he did not enjoy tasting himself on Phel, he didn't pull away.

The Vastayan pushed his love to the bed, deepening their kiss. Aphelios slipped a gasp, allowing the latter to slip his tongue in the other’s mouth. They danced and fought for dominance, though Sett, through his experience, won and the Lunari allowed free access to his cavern. 

Sett unclasped the buckles of Phel’s black corset, exposing the rest of his milky torso. The boss painted his lover’s beautiful chest with soft touches and light kisses, further making his way towards that pretty neck of his. The Vastayan tangled his rough fingers through that dark hair of the latter, making marks across his neck and collar. 

The boss knew the most sensitive parts of his Phel-his neck and hips, and he fully planned to use those.

Sett decorated his lover with various love bites and bruises, the beautiful noises that escaped him whilst he created the marks hardened the redhead once again. He hoped he’d show to the world who really belonged to him.  
The Vastayan eyed the thong that covered his leaking member, through the thin, little amount of fabric, drops of precum leaking down Aphelios’s beautiful thighs. He swiftly tore them from his love, leaving him in nothing but the black stockings and chest harness.

Sett reached for the bedside cabinet for lube and a condom, placing both on one side of Phel. He admired his lover’s fully nude body. It was always a treat to see him like this. Despite Settrigh’s constant display of affection, Aphelios still remained rather self conscious-regardless of their environment. He constantly burying himself in far too many layers to the point of suffering in the most minimal of heat. The boss remembers rather vividly of the time where the sensitive latter had worn just too much on a sweltering summer afternoon. His poor love fainted from the heat and was not pleased to find himself stripped of his ‘security’ when he had later awoken. Other than being completely hot, seeing him in this lingerie brought a sense of relief to the taller, maybe Phel finally trusted him with his body? He had hoped so since he would never intentionally bring harm to his precious mooncake.

“I-I prepared myself before you came home. I should be able to take it,” a shy Aphelios mumbled. “You don’t have to wear a condom if you don’t want to- it’s up to you though.” The Lunari offered a hand of caution.

Sett’s eyes widened, this would be their first time without a condom. With that, he dramatically tossed the small package to the floor, and they both laughed at the Vastayan’s actions. Then a devilish smirk met his face, “what were you thinkin’ about while you palmed yourself? About how I’m going to rock your world?

With a lubed finger, he invaded Phel’s puckered entrance. And with utmost ease, it slipped in. Lube from his mooncake’s private session was still prominent. He was a man of his word; slicked up and ready to go. 

He quickly placed more fingers into Phel and was indeed ready. 

“Are you sure about no condom though?” Sett asked once again, a common phrase for tonight.

Phel nodded, widening his legs a little bit more. He watched with a finger to his lip as Sett prepared himself. Anything his man did was attractive-except eating, of course. 

“I’m going to put it in now,” Sett said in a gentle and focused tone.

He slid in slowly-but in one go and watched Phel’s movements carefully. 

Sett knew he was always on the large side-in both body and organ size and it usually worried him that he would rip his Phel, their difference in height and weight was incredibly noticeable. 

“Are you ok?” Sett asked in an almost motherly tone.

Phel nodded in response, gesturing him to begin.

The first thrust, of course, was painful to Phel. He let out an almost broken sound, fisting for the crumpled sheets beneath him.

Sett thrust again, burying himself deep inside Phel’s entrance. 

His thrusts became more rhythmic as the room filled itself with the squeaks of the bed. Soft sobs fell from his lips like an overflowing glass. A sheen of sweat covered both of the bodies of the pair.

Sett gingerly pulled his pretty phel onto his lap, bouncing him and watching his eyes drift shut in pure euphoria. “You’re so pretty, mooncake.” Sett whispered into Phel’s ear, nibbling his lobe gently. 

Phel let out a particularly loud cry and instinctively wrapped his arms around his lover, “right there!” He cried.

Sett repositioned himself, once again finding that angle and slamming himself into it as hard as his body would allow. Phel’s nails dug into Sett’s back, making the other groan. He definitely drew blood. Phel bit onto the Vastayan’s neck to vent his extreme pleasure. “S-Sett.” Phel purred in between thrusts.

“Yes, my pretty?” 

“Don’t stop, please.” 

“I wasn’t going to, Phel,” he chuckled, brushing the stuck hair from the Lunari’s forehead. 

Settrigh pushed Aphelios back onto the bed, pinning his wrists above his head to have full access to his porcelain chest. Licking Phel’s nipples earned a deep sigh from him and Sett continued his noble work. 

“I’m close.” The smaller managed to squeak.

“It’s okay, baby. Cum when you want,” he said soothingly, trailing his hand over that pretty chest of his. He picked the strap of the harness and watched it slap itself back Phel’s sticky skin.

Aphelios shook with pleasure as he reached euphoria, his seed adorning his and Sett’s stomachs.

Sett came at the sight of his mooncake, his own seed buried deep inside of his Mooncake. 

The Vastayan nearly collapsed on top of Phel, though thankfully stopped himself and rolled his tired love on top of him.

“Sticky.” Phel muttered into Sett’s chest.

He chuckled lightly, “do you wanna shower?” He asked. 

Phel nodded, his face still unmoving from the safety and scent of his man. 

“Let’s get you out of this then.” He slipped a finger beneath Phel’s ribbons and wiggled it before undoing the clasp of both his stockings and harness. 

Phel sat up slowly, shedding the remaining clothing that did little to cover him. 

“I’ll start the water,” said Sett.

The two spent the remainder of their night enjoying each other’s company, drinking their preferred alcohol and simply just talking. Trivial matters to childhood memories, they listened to each other, despite their differences. As one may say, opposites attract. And if that was the case, the moon was at their mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Thank you to Kai and Mochi for giving me the motivation to write this. I don't think I've ever written a fic in such record time?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome in this space.
> 
> Yall are amazing, I love the SettPhel fandom.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I actually remembered to properly space my fic. So yay to that. I know my format was kinda weird, but ao3 deletes the tabs are the beginning of paragraphs. :(


End file.
